Sasha Henry
Sasha Kelly Henry is a fictional character from TV series, Best Friends Forever, played by actress Keke Palmer. She is a normal girl, who ended up becoming a famous pop star singer until the show's third season. She has many friends including boyfriend Nick David. Character Biography Sasha was born in November 7, 1992 from New York, New York City. She raises by her parents, Sarah Henry (nee Mallack) and Tom Henry. After pre-school, Sasha moved to her new home at next door with Nick's house who he did not meet with Sasha until passes Nick. Sasha was born as a child to her mother, Sandra and father Tom. Sasha has a loudmouth, and she pulses "Whoa!", and within Amy pulse "I Know!", references a habit when the two girls were excited sometimes in the episodes. In the beginning of the series, Sasha shares her friend, Becky her money for lunch, within also gave her 2 dollars, within her mother only gave her 20 dollars in her purse, because she is a "rich person". Her mother and she has buy 200 dollars at home. When Sasha is 4 years old, she first learns how can talk. Meanwhile, she is powerful baby girl, can talk for anything. In, "The School Escape", Sasha, provided being all crazy, attending for their summer school vacation of North Pole Elementary 6th grader summer camp. Before entering The School Escape, Sasha provided that her aunt Karen, grandmother Cynthia and younger cousin Tara, takes their flight to visit with Sasha, but she wouldn't let them to visit. Sasha gets her bad issues of her grandmother, aunt and cousin. Becky and Emmetta provides Sasha to help them stay at home. Musical life In season 3, Sasha signed up to become a pop singer, which she ended up by becoming one of the world's most successful singers ever. In season 4, two of her best friends Becky and Emmetta both also signed up with Sasha for their band group, The Sasha Sisters. Sasha's love interst *'Nick David' (Josh Hutcherson, season 1 onwards): Sasha's second and much serious boyfriend. From episode, "Crazy/Beautiful", Sasha interested before having dating ex-boyfriend, Antonio Moon, having dinner at Sasha's house, provides before Cassie and Zack sneaking, only asking for their romantic dinner. Later, before, Sasha provided sawing Cassie and Zack, only asking them both alone, but is about to ruin their dinner. Nick helps Sasha to make a romantic date, who provides letting her chance against Antonio, Becky and Emmetta, making Sasha becomes as romantic for Antonio. Sasha, provided she was too crazy, while Cassie and Zack once again spying. Antonio, who broke up with Sasha. But they both become too much romantic love on Valentine's Day. Before Antonio and Sasha broke up, they became best friends. Nick asks on Sasha, that he wants to marry her. They start share their kiss, and Sasha walked away to Nick as she said "yes". She will marry Nick. Sasha keeps a secret remove, that she did have a crush on Tiantay, but she already been have a own crush is on Nick. Later, attacks of Tristan Black and Adam Black, Oakwood Jr. High was attacked. Sasha and her friends, Nick, Zack, Amy, Cassie and Chris escapes. In an unaired episode, Sasha and Amy find out Zack is flirting with Cassie, when Zack wasn't, keeping away a secret. *'Antonio Moon'' (Evan Ross, season 1): Sasha's ex-boyfriend, Antonio Moon. Since the day Sasha went on a date with another boy in the season finale of season 7, Arguing with Nick about cheating on Boyfriend to Ex-boyfriend. Nick's shocking things about once Sasha thinks the last time Amy was kissed by Chris cheating on him as well like Sasha does the same thing she did. She felt responsible and guilty what trouble she caused for Nick or Antonio. She thinks that the time would grow up married another boyfriend becomes pregnant with another boyfriend of Nick. References # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 1. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 10, Season 1. Retrieved March `6, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 4, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 14, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 19, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 22, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 5, Season 5. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 17, Season 5. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 16, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. External links *''Best Friends Forever'' at Internet Movie Database Category:Category:Fictional singers Category:Fictional actors Category:Best Friends Forever characters